Moon and Dreams
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: Rini starts having corrupted dreams and Pegasus doesn't like it!


Serena Tsukino put on her pajamas and finally got to bed after a tiring day of battling creatures who sought people with beauti

Serena Tsukino put on her pajamas and finally got to bed after a tiring day of battling creatures that sought people with beautiful dreams for Pegasus. Ever since Pegasus gave her and Rini their new brooches and spoke to them, Pegasus had helped them when they needed it. As of late, Darien Shields, Serena's boyfriend, has been ignoring and neglecting her in order to spend time with Rini, despite Darien's arguments that since she was from the future, she had no friends. Serena knew better though, she saw through Rini's charade the instant she met her. Lately, one of the creatures summoned from the Dead Moon Circus accidentally gave her the ability to read the minds of those she was suspicious of. But sleep eluded her and she went up to Rini's room and saw through the young pink-haired girl from the future's thoughts and read them like an open book. She was shocked at what she found. Rini had witnessed Darien with several girls this past week. She was even more shocked when Rini confronted Darien and Darien made Rini swear never to tell Serena and Rini told him Serena would never find out because she was so stupid she would never figure it out and then Rini said she wishes she were older so she could be with Datien. She felt so betrayed by her own future daughter and the only man she thought she could trust. She raced back to her room quietly and cried for someone to help her. Fortunately, while Rini slept, Pegasus saw what had happened and he immediately jumped out of Rini's head after he found the corrupted dreams Rini had been having. He suddenly appeared in Serena's room where Serena noticed a white light behind her. She turned around and recognized Pegasus immediately. Pegasus walked up to where she was sitting on the side of her bed and asked Serena why she was crying. Serena felt like she needed someone to talk to after the ordeal and told him everything. When she was finished he nuzzled her and allowed her to hug him and cry on him. Then Serena asked him why he wasn't in Rini's dreams anymore. Pegasus told her everything he saw in her head and her dreams were no longer beautiful as they once were. After Pegasus comforted Serena, he asked her if from now on if he could stay in her head. Needing some thread of good now, she agreed but she promised Pegasus that Rini would never know where he went. Pegasus then asked Serena if he could call her by a different name other than Serena. She asked him what he had in mind and he said Serenity after her royal name and her future self. Serena had always loved her royal name and her name as a queen in her future self. Serenity ever since she found out that was her real name and she was royalty. Serena agreed. Pegasus hopped into Serena's head and told her from now on if she was in danger to just call his name. After Serena inwardly nodded, she went to sleep.

The next morning, Serena woke up to yelling and screaming, courtesy of Rini. When Rini ran into her room to wake her up, Serena asked Rini what was wrong. Rini told her how Pegasus had disappeared suddenly after she waited for him in her dream all night. After replaying the events from the previous night, she realized what had happened. Serena explained to Rini that she would help her find Pegasus but she remembered she had things to do with her friends and got ready. Before Serena left, she told Rini that maybe Pegasus found out the truth with venom in her tone. Rini didn't catch the message or the venom. Serena then skipped to Raye's temple to meet up with everybody with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. For once since Pegasus came to this dimension, he felt at peace, which he hadn't found in Rini's mind. As soon as Serena reached the temple, she immediately got to work on her homework and was willing to study with them. Amy noticed this and was so proud of Serena for finally getting her priorities straightened and Luna agreed and felt like a mother whose daughter had brought home her first straight-A report card and has tears of toy in her eyes. Then Serena put Luna on her lap and started petting her and rubbing her while she studied. The other girls and Artemis saw Serena's giddier-than-usual attitude and asked her if she had a dream with Darien in it and Serena, not wanting them to worry, told them yes she did. Then the other girls and Artemis continued studying for high school entrance exams. They were playing a study game to help them remember when Rini burst in the room and yelled for them to help her. The girls told Rini that they were busy and when they were finished they might help her. Rini sighed at the prospect of the help and left, but then realized Amy wasn't the only one who was studying in the temple and that the other girls were studying as well. She found it strange that all of a sudden her "sister" Serena, who normally reads comics eats, and sleeps, was studying diligently with the rest. Diana, Rini's kitten, popped up on her head and said that maybe she finally realized what she wanted out of her future. Rini told Diana that it was probably true if it had something to do with Darien. Rini then went home to Serena's house. A while after they started studying, they decided to go get some food since they were hungry. They stopped at the place their friend, Elizabeth, Andrew's sister, worked. Coincidentally they found Andrew and he sat with them. After their food had come, the girls and Andrew realized that Serena was the only one quiet. Then Darien walks in and sits with the girls but sits across from Serena. Serena doesn't notice him, but the others do, and she had a spaced out look on her face. When the friends and her boyfriend finally got her attention, she snapped out of it and started talking again. Darien asks Serena if they could go for a walk tomorrow and she said yes. Serena got curious and looked at Darien's mind without him knowing it and read his every thought, including the one to break Serena until she had no choice but to submit to him and be controlled by him. After they ate and talked for some time, Serena went to her house and went to sleep.

(Dream)

"Where am I", Serena wondered. She found Pegasus and he greeted her with, " Good Evening Princess Serenity." Serena asked, "How did you know I was a princess?" Pegasus replied, "Because I am a prince." Serena asked, "What is your royal name?" Then Pegasus answered, "My royal name is Prince Helio, ruler of all dreams and the mythical world." Serena told him that was a beautiful name. Then Pegasus told her it may be beautiful, but the most beautiful was her royal name. At that comment she blushed. Darien had never called her royal name beautiful ever. She hugged him and Pegasus asked her who she had plans with the next day. Serena told him it was her boyfriend Darien, who is also a prince as well. Pegasus asked, "What is his royal name?" Serena answered, "It is Prince Endymion, future king of Earth, just as I shall become future Neo- Queen Serenity." Pegasus's eyes widened at the mention of Endymion. Serena asked him where he knew Endymion from and Pegasus told her they were rivals and told her the story of Endymion and Helio who had their eyes on the same thing or should he say same person and Endymion cheated to win. Serena asked who was the person and Pegasus told her Princess Serenity, also known as Serena in her past life as the Princess of the Moon. Serena gasped in surprise and suddenly memories, of a prince named Helio being Endymion's rival for love, came back to her. She told him she thinks she remembers him finally. Pegasus told her that is good because the next night he shall visit Endymion or Darien in his dreams for a little visit. She told him it was ok and confided in  
Pegasus all the things she had seen in Darien's mind. They continued talking and every once in a while, Serena would hug Pegasus and he would nuzzle her.

(End Dream)

Serena woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed. She put her school uniform on and rushed to school after packing a lunch and grabbing a quick breakfast from the convenience store. She arrived at school with 15 minutes to spare. She saw Amy and Melvin had also arrived early and Amy was overjoyed. Melvin asked, "Serena, why are you at school so early?" Serena answered, "I've decided to change myself completely for the better." Amy then squealed and said, "I'm so proud of you Serena, if you keep this behavior up, you'll be my brains and intelligence twin." Serena gasped and said, "That's be so awesome!" Fifteen minutes later everyone else came to school. Lita was shocked that Serena was already there. Molly ran into the classroom five minutes after class had begun and said, "Sorry Ms. H, I was looking for Serena everywhere." Serena then said, "It's ok Molly, I came five minutes early." Molly yelled, "No way!! What brought this up?" Their teacher Ms. Haruna yelled, "Molly, back to your seat at once!!" She obeyed. When the lunch bell rang, Serena went to sit with Lita, Amy, and Mina. Amy seemed unusually happy today. Just as they were about to discuss scout business, Molly and Melvin run up to them and sit with them without asking if they could. Using the scouts' code, Lita says, "The Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter should meet up with Mars very soon at Jupiter's location. Mina, Serena, and Amy understood what she meant perfectly but Molly and Melvin were confused for a moment before Melvin thought he knew and said, "Oh you guys mean the stars. I didn't know you guys were into space." The scouts nodded. Mina then says, " The Moon has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's the problem." Amy then whispered, "The Moon just wants to better itself. Venus, and Jupiter should be just as proud of the Moon as Mercury." Molly then asked, "Why would the Moon want to better itself?" Amy answered, "The Moon wants to prove it can be just as a vital part of the galaxy as the planets. Isn't that right Serena?" Serena nods and says, "Yep that's because it wants to prove itself to the Earth that it is not useless." Melvin and Molly say, "Oh…" like they understood, but they really didn't. After school ended, as the scouts were walking out of school, Amara pulled up in her car with Hotaru, Michelle, and Trisha. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina started talking with them and then Amara offers them a ride to Raye's temple. The girls accept and after Amara parks her car, she, Hotaru, Michelle, and Trisha go with Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina to meet up with Raye. When all the scouts arrive, Artemis and Luna say that they have found out the Dark Dream Circus has been masquerading as handsome men and seducing women into looking at their dreams then destroying them. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trisha realize they have to go and they leave. Rini pops in and says, "We can't worry about the enemy now, and there are other things to worry about." "Like what," Raye says Rini says, like the mystery of where Pegasus is and what has happened to Serena!" Amy says, "For your information, nothing has happened to Serena. She has just realized what she needs to do to succeed. Raise your hand if you like how Serena has changed." Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Diana Luna and Artemis raise their hands, or in Diana, Luna, and Artemis's case it is a paw. Luna then says, "Why do you have a problem with how Serena has become?" Rini then says, "Because it is suspicious. The old Serena would be so oblivious, she wouldn't realize that her boyfriend is cheating on her with her future daughter." Suddenly Rini realizes what she has just said and clamps both hands over her mouth. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina gasp in surprise then get pissed. Raye then asks Serena, "Did you know Darien was cheating on you?" She shakes her head and starts to cry although in her mind she smirks and thinks, 'Gotcha you fungus,' and Pegasus agrees. The girls all gather around Serena and hug her. Then Rini bolts away and the girls take Serena to Raye's room. Diana hops on Serena's head and says, "I can't believe my princess did such a thing with my king to my queen. From now on, I serve my queen only." Lita whips out the cornucopia of treats she brought for the meeting. Lita turns to Luna and Artemis says, "Instead of scout business, can we focus on Serena?" Luna and Artemis nod them growl at how Darien could do such a thing to their princess. One by one, the girls, Luna, and Artemis asked Serena questions that she answered truthfully except she omitted the part where she saw it happen in Rini's mind. After she answered all their questions, Serena asked if she could leave so she could go home and recover from the shock. Everyone else nodded. Serena said her goodbyes and took Diana with her back home. When she left, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis start planning revenge on Rini and Darien. They also started thinking of plans to cheer Serena up.

Serena was in her room getting ready for her walk with Darien She set Diana down and told her to get close to Rini even though Diana's loyalties laid with Serena. Diana nodded and padded to Rini's room. For an added measure, she brought her brooch with her in her pocket and put on the perfume Mina gave her two birthdays ago that she warned Serena was for "special circumstances only" When Darien knocked on the door, he was speechless at how beautiful Serena looked. Serena smiled and said, "Ready for the walk?" He nodded. She could see in his mind, he was having a struggle with himself on whether to break up with Serena or not. They walked to the park and started talking and walking when they got there. When the moon came out of hiding behind the clouds, it gave Serena a glow so heavenly, she looked like a goddess. Darien right then and there decided not to break up with her, at least, not yet. When Darien walked Serena back to her house, she gave Darien such a kiss, he would never forget her. She giggled seductively and said, "Bye Darien my love." Then she closed the door to her house. Darien started walking back to his apartment when he thought, 'Forget about Rini. Her future mother, I could use.'

Serena giggled all the way to her room. Pegasus jumped in front of her and said, "Stay awake until I get back." She nodded and started her homework. By the time Pegasus came back, she had already finished her homework. So when Pegasus arrived she greeted him with a hug. Pegasus then said, "Princess Serenity, would you care to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night?" Serena then said, "Prince Helio, can you shift into your human form for me for tomorrow?" He nods. Serena then says, "I hereby accept your invitation Prince Helio." Pegasus jumps back into Serena's head and she is about to go to sleep when Luna finally comes back and says, "I apologize for being late Serena. Artemis and I were finding out information on our enemy." Serena says, "It is ok Luna. Can you keep a secret?" Luna nods. Serena tells her that due to an accident on their last battle, she gained the ability to read minds and she read Darien's mind and found perverted thoughts in it. Luna sighs and says she knew he was a pervert. Then Luna told her the girls told her to tell Serena that they are always on her side. Serena starts crying tears of joy that her friends are with her. Soon Luna and Serena fall asleep.

(Serena's Dream)

Serena meets up with Pegasus in her pajamas. Pegasus then asks her if it is possible that she come in her Sailor Moon form. She nods. He then says, "I will be in a human form and I'll pick you up with a horse." Serena recounts the date and Pegasus smirks. Then Pegasus recounts to Serena the dream he put in Darien and Serena giggles. Serena also tells him what happened at Raye's temple. Pegasus then tells her before he left Rini's mind permanently, he found a dream of hers where she steals Serena's brooch to make herself older so she could be with Darien. Serena then tells him she knew from the start she was evil. They continued to talk.

(End Serena's Dream)

When Serena got back home from school the next day, she finished all of her homework and continued studying for the high school entrance exams. By the time she finished her homework and studying for the night, the sun had already gone down. She looked down at her watch and noticed she has two hours before her date with Pegasus. So for an hour, she meditated to help her control her emotions in battle. After that hour, she took a nice, hot bath and changed into a cute outfit, which consisted of a pink spaghetti strap and a jean miniskirt with wedge stilettos. Then she decided to relax and draw in her sketchbook. When it was five minutes before her date, she picked up her brooch and carefully fingered it and then, in a whisper so no one could hear her, said, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action" and transformed into Sailor Moon. Liking what she wore, she decided to put on a touch of light lipstick and when she was dressed to go, she decided to bring a purse. She looked through her closet for a purse that matched and found one 3 minutes later. Having 2 minutes left, she packs her purse with her wand, her old Sailor Moon brooches, mints, her cell phone, her Sailor Moon communicator pager, her Sailor Moon communicator watch, her light-colored lipstick, her wallet, and her keys. Satisfied with what she packed and what she looked like, she waited for Pegasus outside from her window. When the time of the date came, she looked outside the window and saw a man who was tall, muscular, athletic build, had rubies for eyes, and long, platinum blonde hair in a low ponytail and he was leading a white horse to her house. She squinted and saw that when the man stopped at her house, he noticed her looking out the open window and waved to her and gave a sexy smile. Figuring that must be Pegasus, she grabbed her purse and used the trees near her room to climb down and meet him outside of her house. She walks up to the man and he asks, "Waiting long?" She shakes her head and says no. He leans over, inhaling her scent, and gives her a kiss on the cheek and gives her a lily and she puts it in her hair. Then he whispers in her ear, "You look gorgeous tonight, Princess Serenity." Serena realizes that this is Pegasus indeed in a human form based on what he called her and she whispers in his ear back, "Thank you. And my you look handsome tonight, Prince Helio." He smiles and then extends his arm for her to take and says, "Shall we?" She takes his arm then he takes her to where he left his horse, which was three feet away. Serena marvels at the horse and pets him. The horse response with a nudge and she giggled. He then lifts her on to his horse before mounting himself behind her and grabbing the reins. He clicks his tongue near her ear and she starts blushing a little to start the horse. The horse goes slow and walks to a park. When they get to a park, he dismounts then carries her down. Then, after he ties his horse to a tree to rest, he leads Serena to a clearing on a hill and she notices there is a picnic set up with candles, a blanket and everything. She is speechless. He says, "I hope I did good and you like it. I thought long and hard about setting this up just right." After regaining the ability to speak, she says, " Prince Helio, I love this. Darien has never done this for me ever. I may not remember if Endymion did it in my past life, but Darien in this time period and lifetime has never done anything like what you have done so far." He smiles happily and says, "I'm glad you think so. Let's sit down and eat." He gestures for her to sit down and after she sits down, he sits down next to her. He opens up the picnic basket and brings out a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and sets it down in front of them. Serena gasps and says, "That looks good, did you make it?" He nods an says, "Yes, I wasn't sure what movie did you see?" He replies, "I believe it was called 'Lady and the Tramp'. I enjoyed the movie every much. Serena smiles and says, "I love that movie as well." He gets the chopsticks and hands a set to her. Before they eat, he brings out a big grape juice container and two glasses and gives one to Serena. He pours her some grape juice first, and then pours some for himself. Serena comments, "My what a gentlemen you are." He says, "It's in my nature and I was raised to be a gentlemen in every situation. When I'm in this form you may call me Aeolus." He then smiles. While they eat, they talk about things that they know from the past as well as ordinary things. In between they also share laughs. When they finish their dinner, he packs up the basket and cleans the candleholders of wax as well as fold the picnic blanket and put it in the basket. He packs the basket on the horse and then they hold each other close while Aeolus lay back against a tree. Serena sits on his lap and they watch the stars. An hour later, he lifts her back on his horse and then mounts himself once more. Then they ride the horse back to her house and then dismount. Aeolus then leaves his horse a couple of feet away from her house and walks her back to her house. He holds Serena in his arms and says, "I enjoyed this outing of ours very much. You'll see me later tonight." Then he takes her hand and kisses it then leaves. Serena now carries a light blush and she turns away to climb back on the trees near her room to get to her room. When she reaches her room, she detransformed back into Serena Tsukino, after that, she changes into her pajamas and packs her lunch the next day. Luckily for her, nobody saw her and Pegasus on a date. She smiles happily when she goes over the events of the date in her head. Just as she is about to go to bed, someone knocks on her door. She answers, "Who is it?" The person at the door says, "It's me Rini. Can I come in for a minute?" Serena sighs and opens the door for Rini. Rini runs in crying and pounces Serena to the floor. She asks, "What do you want squirt?" Rini then says, "It's horrible!! Darien dumped me for another girl." Serena then asks, "Did he tell you who it was?" Rini shakes her head and cried, "He said that suddenly he found someone better than me. He didn't say who." Serena then gets an idea and says acting sad, "Well, why are you crying then, if anyone should be crying its me. I love Darien more than anything else and he means the world to me." Rini falls for it, then cries more saying, "I never knew that Serena. You must be very brave hiding your tears like that, but I didn't come here just to tell you that." Serena wipes away her "tears" then asks, "What else did you come here for?" Rini then stops crying and stands up and put her hands on her hips while saying, "I need your help getting Darien back." Serena looks at her like saying 'wtf are you talking about' and says, "Rini, Darien is your future father, why would you want to get him back? And besides if I remember correctly, Darien and I are still together." Rini then pouts and says, "Because you don't deserve him. I do! So will you help me?" Serena then shakes her head and says, "No, I won't because I have him still even after you blabbed that you were going out with him, he still refuses to break up with me, by the looks of it." Rini gets pissed at storms out of Serena's room and runs into her room. Serena thinks, 'It's about time that brat suffered' before she goes to sleep.

A week later, after the mind-reading spell had worn off, Serena's family had finally noticed she was naturally brilliant. Rini was still looking for Pegasus and still wanted to get Darien back, not knowing Serena had both the entire week. In addition to that, Luna, Artemis, and the other inner sailor scouts were starting the first part of what they call "Operation Vengeance." Serena figured it was a group idea. She knew what Darien and Rini were in for and decided on to tell them.


End file.
